zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Ninni
Ninni is the kwami of Attraction who is connected to the Swan Miraculous. With Ninni's power, when she inhabits the Swan Miraculous, she can transform the wearer into a swan-themed Miraculous holder. Physical description Like other kwamis, Ninni is a small creature roughly 10 centimeters tall with a tiny body and large, round head. She resembles a swan, with a coat of white feathers, black feet and an orange beak. She has a tuft of feathers on the top of her head, a thick collar of feathers around her upper chest and shoulders and a feathery tail. She also has bright green eyes and with a thick pale yellow stripe going down the back of her head from her forehead. Personality Ninni is soft-spoken, kind and polite, as well as a hopeless romantic. She adores romance of any kind and fawns excitedly over romantic gestures and stories. She especially gets excited when her partner or someone close to her has romantic feelings and fully dedicates herself to assisting. She has a tendency to fantasize about two people together, even if they are not a couple or even just complete strangers. Like other kwamis, Ninni is a force of good and desires to use her powers to help humanity while also wanting to help everyone find their special someone. Abilities Powers *'Levitation:' Ninni has the power to levitate herself above the ground. *'Intangibility:' She can also phase through solid objects at will. *'Miraculous transformation:' When merging with the Swan Miraculous, Ninni can transform the wearer into the a swan-themed superhero, granting them many powers in the process. Normally, with younger users, Ninni is unable to hold the transformation after the wielder uses her special power, transforming back after five minutes, but with an adult, Ninni is capable of maintaining the transformation through multiple uses of her power. *'Flight:' In addition to levitation, Ninni can also fly at high speeds and altitudes easily. *'Longevity:' As a kwami, Ninni possesses an extremely long lifespan. *'Inability to be filmed and photographed:' As a kwami, Ninni is incapable of being captured on film or video, thus preventing her existence from being discovered or recorded. *'Enhanced strength:' Despite her small size, Ninni is capable of holding objects nearly twice her size without difficulty. *'Power ups:' When Ninni consumes a special magical potion, she receives a power up and can transform into different forms, which in turn provide her owner with additional powers. Ninni is prohibited from learning the ingredients for each potion, in order to protect the secrets should she fall into the hands of someone who would use her power for evil. **'Aqua Ninni:' When fed the green potion, Ninni becomes "Aqua Ninni", granting her owner additional powers such as unlimited underwater breathing as well as fins and flippers for enhanced swimming. **'Ice Form:' When fed the blue potion, Ninni gains an Ice Form, granting her owner additional powers such as increased resistance to colder temperatures as well as skates added to their suit so they can more easily traverse icy terrains. *'Kwagatama creation:' Ninni is capable of creating a stone-like pendant called a Kwagatama from inside her body, which she usually gifts to her owners on special occasions. *'Unification:' At the will of a Miraculous holder, Ninni's power can be fused with that of another kwami's. *'Captivate:' Ninni's special power allows her and her owner to induce a strong feeling of love within the target individual. The "love" induced in the target is not strictly romantic love. This can manifest either as new love towards the user or another subject entirely, or amplify already existing feelings of love the target already has towards a specific subject. Skills *'Multilingual:' As a result of being used by worthy owners over several centuries and across several countries, Ninni has become fluent in several languages, even some now dead languages. Weaknesses *'Fatigue:' Once her partner uses their special power, Ninni begins to lose strength and eventually leaves the Swan Miraculous, unable to maintain the transformation. When fatigued, Ninni must eat to replenish her energy. *'Inability to communicate while transformed:' When their owner is transformed and Ninni is inhabiting her Miraculous, she is unable to communicate or interact with her owner in any way until the transformation ends. She does, however, retain knowledge of events that have occurred during the transformation. Trivia *Ninni's name comes the name "Cygnini", a tribe that swans are categorized under. *Swans are also a major symbol of Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love. *Ninni was previously partnered with Eros, also known as Cupid and a god of love. Category:Miraculous characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z